


Dancing To Love

by GamerAlexis



Series: Soul Music [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerAlexis/pseuds/GamerAlexis
Summary: The Blade of Marmora was a secret organization, created first as assassins to serve the emperor.  When Zarkon's tyranny became too great, the Blade went underground.  Despite that, some things remained, including the Soul Dances.Thace had attended the Dances since he was old enough to feel the beat in his heart.  He hadn't found his partner but that never stopped him from dancing.  Then, on his last night, he met a Galra doctor.





	Dancing To Love

**Author's Note:**

> LacyFairgold asked if Galra dance for their soulmates. And thus this was born.
> 
> Thace/Ulaz is easily one of my favorite rare pairs and I love it so much.

Thace tucked his blade into its sheath on his hip.  While it wasn't anticipated that the Blade's Soul Dance would be attacked, it was better to be safe than sorry.  Besides that, the weight of his blade was comforting to Thace.  He didn't expect to find his soulmate at this dance, but it was a good way to bond with his fellow Blades regardless.  His hair was coiffed as best as it could be, his armor was shined to perfection.

The ballroom was designed in traditional Galra decor.  The floor was black, shining like glass.  The walls were decorated with purple and pink curtains, swooping across the wall to imitate windows.  A traditional orchestra was playing on a stage, a soft song as the Blades all started to fill into the ballroom.  A long table was on one wall, filled with food and drinks.  Thace wandered to the table and picked up a drink.

He recognized everyone at the dance.  Soulmates were walking in hand in hand, bond marks shining on their forearms.  Thace tapped his fingers against the glass, a soft trill of triplets that echoed in his ears.  His tapped a syncopated rhythm (one two one-one) and set the empty glass down.

"Hello, Thace!  Surprised to see you here again!"

"Hello, Antok," Thace couldn't help the grin on his face.  "Where is your soulmate?  I remember you two bonding quite vividly last week."

Antok smiled widely and his thumb brushed across the bond mark over his forearm.  His tail flicked back and forth.  He grabbed his own drink and swirled it around the glass.  "Haven't you danced with everyone here?  Why do you still come?"

The band's music swelled, a quick beat fluttering over the room.  Thace felt his toes start to tap along to the beat.

"I like to dance, Antok.  Soulmate or not."

Antok's soulmate came up then.  He was a handsome Galra, light purple skin with red stripes running down his face.  His hair was a dark lavender that he kept braided down his back.  He was dressed in black tunic, accented with purple, that exposed his thick biceps and muscular shoulders.  He and Antok were a matched pair, both thick and broad with their blades strapped over their backs.

"Kesri," Antok greeted him with a kiss.  "This is my friend, Thace.  Thace, this is Kesri, my soulmate."

"It's good to meet you formerly," Thace said.  "Last time you were otherwise... occupied."

Kesri looked completely unashamed and shook Thace's hand.  "Ah, yes, the one who dances for no one.  Antok has told me much about you."

They delved into mindless gossip.  Kolivan wouldn't be attending the dance, as he had an initiation to perform.  He would be leader of the Blade within a few quintents, though Thace wouldn't be here to see it.  The dance hall quickly filled up and the search for a soulmate began.

* * *

For as long as the Galra have lived, they have danced.  They were created as one half of a whole with hearts that beat together.  Each Galra dance was a reflection of their heart and there was only one match.  That is how the Soul Dances began, an open setting for the Galra to dance together, somewhere safe to meet their soul mates.

Thace had only ever been to the Blade Soul Dances, having been born into the order.  He danced to the beat of his heart and, despite having many skilled and handsome partners, there was never a dance that matched his own.

Once, Thace believed he would never find his soulmate.  The universe was vast and Zarkon's empire only grew with each passing day.  The Galra were scattered across the four corners of the universe and the probability that Thace's soulmate was outside the Blade was high.

He had decided, long ago, that his loyalty was to the Blade of Marmora before his own soulmate.  Even if he had to cut out his own heart, Thace would never betray his brothers in the Blade.

* * *

Watching Antok and Kesri dance was a delight for everyone in the Blade to witness.  When they took the floor, everyone else stepped aside and allowed them to dance.  Antok's dance was slow and deliberate.  He had a heavy dance, with wide arm movements and rhythmic stomps.  He moved gracefully with broad movements that matched his large physique.

Then Kesri came along with his quick steps and spinning movements.  As Antok danced with heavy movements, Kesri leaped around with twirls.  They seemed so different but they complimented each other perfectly.  The intimacy between them was clearly apparent.  Antok looked as Kesri with clear adoration on his face while Kesri circled around him, a hand carefully brushing over Antok's broad shoulders.

Antok took him by the waist and spun him around in the air.  Kesri landed light on his feet and, with their hands together, they waltzed around the room. Kesri threw in a few extra jumps and leaps, always with Antok there to catch him.

"They are quite the couple," someone said from next to Thace.

"They certainly are," Thace could help but smile.  "I've known Antok since we were first in the order.  It is wonderful to see him so happy."

Thace turned to the voice.  Beside him was a new face that Thace had never met; a handsome Galra with pale lavender skin and white hair cut close to his head.  He was holding a drink in his hand and gazing fondly over Antok and Kesri.  His shoulders were wide, as all Galra, but his body was leaner than the soldiers of the Blade Thace had grown to know.

"Kesri and I studied together for a time," the Galra explained.  "But while he went to study battle I studied medicine."  He looked over at Thace and smiled.  "My apologies.  My name is Ulaz.  It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Thace."

Ulaz set his drink down and held out his hand.  "Would you care for a dance, Thace?"

"It would be an honor."

Thace slid his hand into Ulaz's.  His hand was soft and Thace could feel his own callouses scrape across Ulaz's palm.  Ulaz tightened his grip and pulled Thace onto the dance floor.  Other partners had filtered onto the dance floor, leaving Antok and Kesri free to dance together in a corner, wrapped together with not a care in the world.

"It's been a while since I've danced," Ulaz admitted as he took Thace's hands in his own.  "Medical work is grueling, not much time to socialize.  What of you?"

Thace gave a gentle squeeze to Ulaz's hand.  "I have always danced."

Ulaz yanked his hands back but Thace gripped them tight.

"You must have a soulmate then," Ulaz said.  "It wouldn't be right, Thace, as handsome as you are, to dance when you have someone else."

"I don't," Thace said.  "Have a soulmate.  I dance because I want to, because it feels right.  So, Ulaz, will you dance with me?"

The music in the hall turned light and cheery with a quick beat.  Few things were as joyous as the Soul Dance and not even Zakron's tyranny would dampen the music.  Thace's heartbeat sped up with the music.  The strings echoed loudly, the horns playing a bright melody.  The Blade of Marmora danced together, laughing in celebration of each soulmate found.

When Ulaz nodded, Thace led him onto the floor.  The song was a traditional song of joy and bounty and love.  With a quick beat and resounding chords and cadences, it was a staple in Galra Soul Dances.  The grand sound of the instruments echoed in Thace's chest and he could feel his heart match the beat.  He began to move with Ulaz across the dance floor.

At the crescendo, Ulaz spun away slipping his hands from Thace's grasp.  Thace knew this dance move and spun after him.  Their hands brushed and they walked forward, fingers linking together as the turned to face each other.  They bowed and Thace felt Ulaz's hand grip the back of his waist, a little too low, and pull him close.  Thace gripped Ulaz's shoulder as the soloist trilled in the back ground.

Thace's heart was pounding, heavy and thick in his chest.  His blood was rushing and it felt as if his entire body was electrified.

The soloist held his note for a full measure before tumbling down the scale and crashing with the rest of the orchestra.

His heart, his soul, every fiber of his being pushed him to move and so Thace moved.  He normally kept his dancing confined to the traditional Galra dances, keeping his soul dance carefully locked away in his heart.  But this time his heart wouldn't let him squash the soul dance that itched at his feet.

Before Thace could even think to stop the dance, Ulaz was moving.  His eyes were half lidded as his hands pressed deeply against Thace's spine, pulling and pushing him across the dance floor.  Thace didn't hesitate for a second.  He simply let his soul move his body alongside the music and step for step with Ulaz.

They were spinning across the floor, the other members of the Blade diminishing to a purple blur.  The music sank low and quiet, just a soft melody of strings as gentle as the wind.  Ulaz led him, sure and strong, through each measure and each cadence of the song.  Their steps matched perfectly and Thace's heart was singing.

The music swelled and slowed, the melody pulled taut over the heavy air that suddenly left Thace gasping for breath.

The two of them were still moving, far beyond any traditional dance they would have been taught.  Thace had danced his soul and Ulaz kept pace with him every single step.  Thace slowly came to a halt.  They were in a secluded corner and only inches separated them.  Ulaz's hand was still on Thace's back, holding him tightly in place.  Thace slid his hand from Ulaz's shoulder to his throat, pressing his fingers to the pulse point there.

Beneath his fingers was a heavy heartbeat, one that matched the pounding in Thace's body.

"And you said you didn't dance," Thace managed to say, his voice catching.

"That was no ordinary dance," Ulaz ran his hand up and down Thace's back and Thace arched into it with a small gasp, throwing his head back unconsciously.  Ulaz buried his face into Thace's neck.

"Soul dance," Thace let both of his hands grip Ulaz by the back of his neck, holding him in place where he could feel Ulaz's hot breath ghosting over his own throat.

"Our soul dance," Ulaz whispered and his lips brushed Thace's skin.

He couldn't take it any more.  Thace pulled Ulaz up and kissed him soundly on the mouth.  The orchestra was in their final movement, a grandiose finale, but Thace couldn't hear anything outside of the rushing in his own ears.  Ulaz slid his hands down Thace's back to grab at his hips and pull him closer.  Their lips moved together and when Thace gasped, Ulaz wasted no time in licking his way past Thace's sharp incisors.

It was hot and sloppy and in the middle of the Soul Dance and suddenly Thace understood what came over Antok when he met Kesri.

Slowly, Ulaz pulled away though his fingers were still digging into Thace's hips.  He was gorgeous, his eyes hooded and face flushed faintly, his lips swollen and darkening.  Thace ran his thumb across Ulaz's jawline.  He looked simply stunning.

"I leave in the morning," Thace blurted.  "I was given a mission to infiltrate Zarkon's central command.  My ship leave tomorrow."

"I also leave tomorrow," Ulaz said.  He bent down and stole a kiss.  Thace chased after it when Ulaz pulled away.  Ulaz chuckled and pulled Thace closer by his hips.  "Then, my soulmate, we must make the most of tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Beethoven's Symphony No. 6 in F Major. It's known as the pastoral suite and it's one of my favorite pieces of music. And if any of you have seen the original Fantasia - there's a lot of dancing that goes along with it and it just felt like the right kind of music for a Galra Soul Dance. I highly recommend it!


End file.
